


Young and Beautiful

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	Young and Beautiful

本文接上文彩蛋：

让我们将时间往前拨一下。  
28岁的Toni Kroos皱着眉头站在更衣柜面前，看着旁边放着的、汗湿的39号拜仁球衣——  
谁能给他解释一下，为什么他在马德里的午后好好的，会突然出现在这里？  
打开手边的手机，最新的新闻推送告诉他，拜仁慕尼黑于几个小时前刚刚击败了多特蒙德，获得了2014年德国杯的冠军。  
放下手机，Toni若有所思地环顾了一下更衣室，想起了四年前自己曾做过的一个梦。  
一个无比真实的梦。  
梦里的Marco曾经告诉自己，德国杯决赛后，他一个人在更衣室里又待了很久——  
一个人。  
Toni笑了笑，放下手机，快步地向另一个更衣室走去。

更衣室的门被他打开了，他看到了25岁的Marco Reus缩在角落的长椅上坐着，金发湿淋淋的——很明显没有擦干。  
Marco看到他也很惊讶——“Toni？你还没走吗？”  
“没有。”Toni向他走去，看到他随手扔在一旁的银牌。  
他走到了Marco面前，轻轻地握住他的手腕——还是那样细，奶白色的，他轻轻一握，就能完全抓在手里。  
“怎么了？”Marco歪着脑袋问。  
“听着，Marco——”Toni向他靠过去，而Marco毫无防备，“我知道这听起来有点儿荒谬——但是我们以后会在一起的，我会——”  
他停顿了一下，觉得这个用词不是特别恰当，但是也没有更好的词用，“我会对你负责的。”  
Marco的睫毛呼扇呼扇的，像蝴蝶的翅膀，他有些懵懵懂懂的：“你在说什么呀，Toni？”  
他天真而不设防的神情让Toni眼神暗了暗，蓝色的眼眸里是这个时候的Marco看不懂的光。  
Toni将手揉在Marco的腰间，把他往自己的怀抱里带——“小Marco——你要长大了。”

Marco被抱住的时候，还有点儿发愣。Toni抱他抱得有点儿紧，让他快要喘不过气来了。于是他抬起手拍了拍Toni的肩膀，非常关切地问：“你没事吧，Toni？”  
“没事。”Toni几乎是贴着他的耳朵说的。  
Marco的耳朵很敏感，Toni太过靠近的气息让他的耳尖慢慢变红。  
Marco有些不好意思地推了推他：“你先放开我，到底有什么事情呀？还有，你刚才在说什么呢？”  
Toni稍稍松了松怀抱，却没有放开他，Marco身上有沐浴后的香气，还有一种，不知道是他的幻觉还是真的，一丝丝若有若无的奶香味。   
“Marco……”Toni用脸蹭了蹭Marco的脖子，“我说，我们以后会在一起的。”  
然后他抬起头来捏住Marco的下巴，在Marco明显没有回过神来的情况下，不容推拒地直接吻了上去。  
然后下一秒，他就被踹开了。  
小火箭使劲擦了擦自己的嘴唇，脸不知道是因为激动、生气、抑或是什么别的原因涨得通红。他睁着一双好看的绿眼睛怒气冲冲地瞪着Toni，像炸了毛的猫咪一样。  
Toni觉得他可爱极了——他笑了笑，和Marco分开了点儿距离，然后对他说道：“可能听上去有点儿荒谬——但是我是来自未来的、你的男朋友，Marco。”  
“哈哈，真好笑。”Marco干巴巴地说。  
Toni想了想，目光耐人寻味的在他的小腹处打量，然后抢在Marco再一次炸毛前开口说道：“你第一次自己打飞机，害怕弄脏了床，就带了套。结果带了套不舒服，射不出来，你就又摘了下来。摘了下来你又害怕弄脏，就又带上，来来回回折腾了好几次。”  
不出所料，多特蒙德的小火箭当即涨红了脸——“你怎么知道！”  
“我说了，”Toni对他笑着，“我是你的男朋友呀。”  
这也太荒谬了——Marco想。  
“这不算什么！”他说，“也许是我们打了赌什么的，我赌输了，才把糗事告诉了你。”  
“好吧。”Toni向前又走了一步，看到Marco警铃大作的样子觉得可爱得不行，“那我还有其他证据——更亲密的证据，只有恋人之间才知道的那种。”  
“那你说说看。”  
“你的耳朵最敏感了，每次我只要吻你的耳朵，你下面就会咬我咬得很紧。”  
Marco的脸通红一片，Toni觉得他都要冒烟了，“这不算！”他急得不行，“我又没有——又没有，唔，我怎么会知道你说的是不是真的！”  
Toni微微挑了一下眉毛，“你没有和别人做过吗——你——”然后他说不下去了，因为Marco露出了不可置信的、藏都藏不住的受伤的表情。  
Toni那一瞬间觉得自己也许说错话了——

他的思绪回到之前某次温存过后，他从Marco的背后轻轻环抱着他，有一下没一下地用嘴唇蹭着他的后颈。  
Marco的后颈很敏感，就一直喊痒，躲着不让他蹭。  
他的占有欲突如其来，问了一个很不合时宜的问题——“你和男人的第一次，是什么时候呀，Marco？”  
Marco当时沉默了下去，他也意识到自己问的问题太煞风景了，刚要道歉，却听见Marco开口了——“是二十五岁的时候吧——”他说，然后噗嗤笑了一下——“一个说未来会成为我男朋友的老男人，不过就像梦一样，我也不知道到底是不是真的……”  
当时他吃味得不行，直接翻身压过了Marco，又做了整整一个下午。

二十五岁——  
未来会成为男朋友的——  
老男人……？！  
所有的过往的碎片串联起来，Toni突然觉得一切都澄澈透明了起来，让他一瞬间又有些五味杂陈。  
“Marco……”他看着面前这个倔强的紧紧地抿着自己嘴的金发男孩儿，心里又涩又甜——  
“是我不好。”他说，伸出手想去触碰他，却被Marco躲开。  
Toni难得地感到懊恼——“是我不好——我现在才明白过来，Marco……”  
Marco紧紧地抿着自己的嘴，一句话都不说。  
Toni没法子，他觉得自己从来没有这么慌张过，他已经拥有了的那个Marco——更年长的那个，经历了那么多，早已成熟而坚韧，甚至更多的时候都是在包容着他。  
可是眼前的这个——  
Toni叹了口气，拿起Marco之前随手放到一边的水瓶递给他。  
Marco不接，他就一直往他手里塞。  
“你干嘛？！”Marco觉得他莫名其妙。  
“给你摔摔水瓶。”Toni说，很真诚，“别生气了，是我不好。”  
Marco终于“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，接过了水瓶，却也没有扔在地上，而是收回到了自己的背包里：“算了——”他大度地说，摇了摇自己的小脑袋，“我才不和你计较呢。”  
然后他将身旁的背包拿了起来，摆了摆手“回见了，Toni，我要走了。”

Toni却直接拉住了他的手腕——“你不想证明一下吗？”  
“证明什么？”  
“我刚才说的那个——我吻你耳朵，你下面就会咬我咬得很紧。”  
“你！”Marco的脸又红了，“我才不要听你胡说八道。”  
“试试嘛——”Toni将他腰身扣住，再一次抱进怀里，诱哄着他说：“你会喜欢的。”  
“我才不会！”  
“你会。”Toni说，紧紧地扣住他，“因为你爱我——哪怕现在还不爱——但是以后你会的。”

于是事情就发展到了眼下的这一步。  
Toni从背后环抱住浑身上下被剥光到只穿了一件轻薄运动上衣的小金毛，更衣室中央的长凳将将容得下他们两个。  
他的右手熟练地隔着上衣衣料玩弄着Marco右边的乳头，而左手正覆在其挺翘的性器上上下撸动。  
当他的拇指擦过Marco已经冒出晶莹前液的铃口时，Marco发出类似幼兽一般的呜咽。  
“你出了好多水，Marco——”Toni吻着他白得不像话的脖子，“而我还只是在摸你的前面。”  
“闭嘴！”  
Toni被他状似凶狠，实则软糯得不像话的声音取悦得不行，不由得加快了撸动的速度。  
Marco在他怀里剧烈挣扎起来。  
“乖一点——”Toni搂紧他，又在他乳头上掐了一把，“不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢！”Marco想要用手掰开Toni的手，“停下来——呜——停下来。”  
Toni看着他潮红的脸颊，以及因为快感而战栗的身体，很快便断定了他的口是心非。于是，他不仅没有停下来，相反却加快了手上的动作，而另一只手也从Marco的乳头上移开，转战到他的囊袋，轻轻抚摸着。  
果然不出几下，Marco便紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，浑身颤抖地、啜泣着迎来了高潮。   
Toni在他的肩膀、后颈上留下一个个炙热的吻，然后强硬地掰过Marco的头来和他接吻。  
Marco一开始有些抗拒，然而在他温柔而强势的攻城略地间，很快就软了身子，发出哼哼唧唧的小鼻音。  
Marco的嘴唇软得像果冻一样，津液也甜得不行，Toni觉得自己根本舍不得中断这个吻。然而吻了一会儿，Marco却又开始推他。  
他收拢手臂禁锢住怀里不安分的小火箭，Marco却挣扎得更厉害了。  
Toni只好不情愿地与他分开——“怎么了，不喜欢？”  
“脖子酸死了！”Marco说，耳朵尖儿通红，骂骂咧咧的——“你扭头扭半天试试？”  
Toni笑了，又在他脸上吧唧地亲了一口。然后快速伸手将更衣室里准备的备用浴巾们扫到地上，铺出至少能够放下一个人的面积。  
然后他在Marco“你干嘛啊，一会儿还要给人家收拾好……”的碎碎念中，将他抱起放平到铺陈好的浴巾上。  
天旋地转后，Marco被他压在身子下面，张着小嘴话还没说完，就只剩下一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着他。  
“你不会以为这就完事了吧？”Toni有些无奈。快速地将自己的衣服脱掉，然后拉着他的手去摸自己已经硬了不知道多久的性器。  
Marco通红着脸想要把手缩回来，却无奈力量上输了Toni一筹，只好被动地将手后放在他滚烫的男性部位上。  
“你吃什么长这么大的呀……”小火箭脸色通红，却还是有些不服气地嘟囔。  
Toni趁着他嘟嘟囔囔的时候把他的双腿分开，将自己挤了进去。  
Marco连呼吸都忘了，睁大了眼睛就瞪着他。Toni在他眼睛上亲了一口——“喜欢吗？不大怎么让你舒服？”  
“我不要做！”Marco开始推他，“这么大会疼死的！”  
Toni却没有给他抗拒的时间，并了两根手指就着方才Marco射出的精液直接将手指送了进去。  
“唔——”Marco的眼泪瞬间就出来了。  
从未被开拓过的后穴受不了任何生涩的入侵。  
“拿、拿出去。”Marco扭着身子求他。  
“乖，一会儿就好。”Toni吻去他眼角的泪水，也不急着动，就将手指放在他身体里面等他慢慢适应。  
火热的穴肉将他手指紧紧地包裹着，Marco的手握成拳头放在他肩膀上，浑身紧张得不行。  
Toni一边轻轻地吻着他，让他放松，一边开始慢慢地抽插自己的手指。  
他对Marco的身体再熟悉不过，不出几下便摸索到了Marco体内那个神奇的敏感点。  
小金毛哪里受到过这样的刺激，在被碰到第一下的时候，便浑身紧绷地发出一声急促的惊叫，之前因为疼痛软下去的下体也有了再次抬头的意向。  
Toni对他的反应非常满意，却还是装作没有发现一样，在之后的抽插中刻意避开了那个点。  
Marco却不满足了，他微微扭着身子，想要再次体验一下刚才的感觉，却怎么都不得要领，于是他泄愤般捶了一下Toni，软着嗓子对他说——“你往左边一点……”  
Toni按照他的指示戳刺自己的手指，却还是刻意不去碰那个点。  
Marco发现他根本不得要领，不由得委屈地撇了撇嘴，“不是这样的……”  
Toni觉得自己实在忍不住不笑，只好低下头去亲他，一边亲一边问他：“那你想要怎么样，你说出来，说出来我就满足你。”  
这要怎么说嘛！  
Marco气得张嘴就咬Toni凑上来的嘴唇。  
“嘶——”Toni的嘴上被他咬破了一个小口子。  
看到血渗了出来，Marco也感到慌张，“你，你没事吧，Toni？”  
看着他一脸委屈而自责的小样子，Toni觉得根本对这只小野猫说不了重话，于是只好喑哑着嗓子说了句“没事”，然后接着俯下头亲他。  
这次Marco很乖地张开了嘴任由他纠缠住自己的唇舌。  
与此同时，Toni又加入了一根手指，三个手指一起突然地持续向敏感点发动进攻。  
“啊！”Marco惊叫出声，眼睛里朦胧上了水雾，他扬起了脖子，仿佛受不了这样的刺激——“呜呜，慢一点，慢一点。好奇怪啊！我不要了！”  
“口是心非的孩子不乖哦，Marco。”Toni将他的上衣褪到胸口上方，低下头咬住他胸前的小点，“刚才明明还想我这么做来着。”  
Marco无力地抱住他的头，鼻音重的厉害——“我才没有呢……呜唔。”

Toni觉得自己硬得要爆炸了，等到四根手指终于能够在Marco的穴道里自由出入了，他便不愿再多等一秒地将自己的手指抽出。  
把Marco的一条腿抬起来架在自己肩膀上，Toni将自己的硬挺抵在他的穴口，然后诱哄着他说：“Marco——Marco，看着我，我要进去了。”  
“进来就进来，你废话那么多干什么——”然而话还没说完，不能在口头上吃亏的小火箭下一秒就什么话都说不出来了。  
Toni的硬挺就这么强硬地挤了进来——虽然只进来了个头部，却也生生将他的眼泪逼了出来。  
“疼——”Marco的哭腔都出来了，伸出手胡乱地想要推开他，“我不要了，好疼啊！”  
“乖——”Toni只好先停下来不动，心疼地去吻他，“一会儿就好了，Marco，一会儿就不疼了。”  
“呜呜，疼。”  
Toni被他夹得也难受，却还是心一横，箍住他的腰身，又往里送了一半儿进去。  
Marco泪流满面，疼得倒吸气，一张小脸煞白煞白的，看着让人心疼。  
“好疼啊，呜呜——你出去。”Marco好看的睫毛上湿漉漉的一片，像是被欺负得狠了，“我不要了，太疼了。”  
Toni看着他疼得整个小脸纠在一起的可怜模样，也感到心疼得不行。他用手背温柔地抹去Marco脸上的泪水。  
“这么怕疼么？”Toni喃喃地说，“你知不知道你以后……”  
你知不知道你以后，还会受很多伤，还要疼很多次……  
“Marco……”Toni吻了吻他咬紧的嘴唇，情不自禁地开口：“Marco，你要记得——”  
要记得别去那一场友谊赛。  
可是他说不出来。  
他想起了在一起之后，他曾问过Marco是不是觉得过往的一切有诸多遗憾。Marco支着头想了很久，还是开口说道：“一开始的时候觉得有——但是现在，我觉得经历过的、以及正在经历的一切就已经是最好的安排了。”  
……  
“记得什么？”Marco抽着鼻子问他。  
Toni将头埋在他颈窝里，觉得声音酸涩得很：“记得我是你男朋友，记得我爱你。”  
Marco用手胡乱拍了拍他的脑袋：“你怎么这么矫情啊——”他觉得委屈极了，“明明现在是你快要把我操死了，怎么感觉——唔，你别动！”  
“我没动。”Toni吻了吻他的喉结，无奈地说：“你知不知道你说的话特别让人受不了？”  
“受不了什么？”  
“受不了得想把你往死里操。”  
很明显疼痛已经慢慢减轻了，Toni看到Marco的脸色也好了不少，已经泛起了情欲的潮红，便也不再等待，吻着他的唇非常坚决地一捅到底。  
Marco发出哭腔地用手指抓紧了他的肩膀。  
Toni哄着他：“乖，Marco，不哭了，全都进去了——Marco好棒，全都吃进去了。”  
然后他拉着Marco的手去摸他的小腹——  
隔着薄薄的肚皮，居然能摸到Toni火热的硬挺。Marco觉得新奇，不由得忘记了疼痛，屛着呼吸多摸了几下。  
Toni埋在他体内的性趣便又控制不住地胀大了一圈儿，一跳一跳的。  
“喜欢吗？”Toni问他，笑了笑，“还满意吗？”  
Marco侧过脸不去看他，一副拒绝回答的样子，Toni却非要抬着他的下巴逼迫他直视自己。  
再被Marco湿漉漉的眼睛瞪完之后，Toni确信他应该还受得住，于是用手温柔而强势地握住他的脚踝，将他的一条腿在自己的肩膀上固定好，浅浅地律动了几下过后，便再也没什么顾及地，开始了大开大合的抽插。  
这次他没再刻意逗弄Marco，而是每次都稳准狠地重重碾过他的敏感点，换来Marco止不住的战栗和哭叫。  
Marco从未有过这样极致的体验，最初的疼痛散去后，是难以言说的饱胀与酥麻，再到现在那分外折磨人的快感——每一下他都觉得太过，Toni微微抽身时他又觉得不够，穴肉谄媚地收缩着想要留住Toni的硬挺——  
他觉得Toni进入得太深了，却又觉得还不够亲密——这样的矛盾感使他情不自禁地紧紧环抱住Toni的脊背，一个劲儿地喊他的名字：“Toni，Toni！”  
Toni的声音也难掩兴奋：“宝贝儿——Marco，你简直太棒了——”他俯下身子去舔他的耳朵，Marco尖叫着扭动，穴肉却缠绕地更紧，像是一张贪得无厌的小嘴吮吸着Toni的前端。  
“你别舔！”Marco伸手去掰他的脑袋，“呜呜，我要受不了了！”  
“你现在相信了吗，宝贝儿？”Toni一下一下顶得更加卖力，“我舔你的耳朵，你看你现在咬我咬得多紧，你舍得我出去吗Marco？”  
“混蛋——”Marco毫无威胁力地骂他，想要伸手去摸自己的阴茎，却被Toni打掉了手。  
“你会被我操射的。”德国中场宣布。  
Marco被他弄得毫无办法，伸手握成拳头在他肩膀上胡乱地捶打，其实也没有什么力道，一口咬在他的肩膀上，却也只能让在他更加兴奋。  
“我不要被操射！”小火箭觉得自己非常要面子，于是开始挣扎，“被操射太丢脸了！”  
“噗——”他怎么这么可爱——Toni觉得自己真的要控制不住节奏，生生把他操死在更衣室里了，“没有什么丢脸的——”他哄他，“我们Marco最厉害了，只用后面就能射。”  
“才不是呢！”Marco哭着抵抗。  
Toni轻易化解了他的抵抗，然后伸手打了一下Marco挺翘的屁股，换来了小火箭抑制不住的惊喘和突然的夹紧。  
“呜呜——你变态啊，Toni Kroos！”  
Toni用手揉了揉他的屁股，将他的臀瓣儿向两边掰开，然后更狠得向里面撞去，恨不得把自己的囊袋也一起塞进去，他也有些喘了——“抱紧我，Marco，搂住我的脖子。”  
“呜呜呜——太深了，我不要了——你拔出去，太深了！”虽然这样喊着，Marco还是颤颤着用自己雪白的胳膊环住了Toni的脖子。  
Toni就着这个力道，突然就把他从地上抱起，Marco吓得连忙用腿缠住他的腰身。  
重力使他又往下坐了坐，将Toni整根火热的硬挺完完全全地嵌进了自己的体内——“啊！”他受不了地胡乱摇头。  
Toni将他彻底从地上抱起，然后将他抵在更衣室的柜子上，借着下跌的重力，自下而上一下比一下更重地顶弄他。  
穴肉不断地将他绞紧，Marco的眼泪鼻涕都一股脑地蹭在他的颈窝里，他也毫不在意。  
终于在他打桩般深深地再一次操弄过Marco的敏感点时，Marco脚趾蜷曲着，哑着嗓子哭叫着射了出来。  
痉挛着的后穴和迸发出的湿滑的肠液让Toni也不愿意再忍耐自己，快速而深入地顶弄了几下后，也深深地射入了Marco体内。  
高潮过后，他也不愿意退出去，Marco仿佛累极了，脑袋耷拉着靠在他的肩膀上，乖巧极了。  
“Marco——”Toni觉得心软，“我抱你去清理好不好？”  
小金毛委屈的声音在他颈窝处传来：“混蛋，你居然不带套。知不知道什么是安全性爱？”  
“好啦，是我不好。”Toni抱着他往浴室走，“不过我们一直都是这样，你以后要慢慢习惯的。”  
Marco气得又打了他一下——力道就像只小猫一样。  
他整个人，奶凶奶凶的。

在浴室清理的时候，Toni忍住了再要他一次的冲动——因为小金毛已经困倦地搂着他的脖子哼哼唧唧地要睡着了。  
他温柔地吻着Marco的额头，还是没忍住问出了自己的一个疑惑——“Marco，你不想问问我后来发生了什么吗？”  
“嗯？”Marco在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势蹭了蹭，“有一点点想——但是不论发生什么，都一定是最好的安排啦。我不着急知道，自己去经历就好了……”  
Toni抱着他，突然觉得眼眶有点发酸。他又吻了吻他——“嗯，一切都是最好的安排。”

彩蛋  
与荷兰的比赛结束后，他们当夜赶回了Marco在多特蒙德的家。  
被绝平的滋味并不好受，然而多年职业球员的素养还是让他们很快就消化了这个不愉快。  
到家之后，Toni随手扔下自己的行李就揽过Marco开始亲吻。两个人纠缠到沙发上之后，Toni才搂着他的腰微微分开两人之间的距离。  
“Marco——”他极具暗示性地看着沙发，开口道：“我这几天突然记起了些事情。”  
Marco顺着他的目光看向沙发，一瞬间便也明白了过来。  
他舔了舔自己的下唇，笑了笑：“怎么了，小Toni？你小的时候做过非常绮丽的梦吗？”  
Toni看他笑得眼睛亮亮的，也情不自禁地跟着笑了起来，搂着他的腰将他抱进怀里，用鼻尖蹭着他敏感的耳垂说道：“Marco，你是个好老师——我带了点儿小礼物过来，你教教我怎么把他们用到你身上，好不好？”


End file.
